powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta Probability Manipulation
The ability to manipulate all forms of probability on all levels. Perfect version of Probability Manipulation. Also Called *Absolute Probability Manipulation *Perfect Tychokinesis *Quantum Probability Manipulation Capabilities User can manipulate all kinds of probabilities, of all nature and scale, increasing the possibilities exponentially, including the quantum level, which fluctuations underlay everything in material universes, and the metaphysical level, which is essentially the quantum equivalent in non-material realms. This allows users to achieve virtually any effect, as long as it isn't absolutely out of the realm of probabilities. Applications Natural *Causality Manipulation **Vector Manipulation *Cosmic Telepathy **Unimind *Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation *Information Manipulation **Interaction Manipulation *Physics Manipulation **Particle Manipulation *Psionic Bio-Tech **Omnifarious *Psycho Warping **True Illusion *Universal Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation Supernatural *Boundary Manipulation **Meta Transcendence *Mentifery **Meta Power Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation **Pataphysics Manipulation *Mystic Derivation **Omni-Magic *Reality Selection **Physical Godhood Various *Accelerated Probability **Xeno-Accelerated Probability ***Future-Probability Cognition *Meta Jinx *Meta Luck **Luck Energy Manipulation ***Uncertainty Manipulation *Personal Probability Manipulation **Solipsistic Manipulation ***Plot Control *Planeswalking **Alternate Reality Traveling ***Meta Summoning *Possibility Reconstruction **Remaking ***Reality Modding *Probability Reversal *Science-Magic Ascendancy **Miracle Performing ***Variable Manipulation *Potential Creation **Meta Ability Creation Associations *Chaos Manipulation *Meta Miracle Manipulation *Miracle Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Reality Shifting Limitations *Cannot induce results that are absolutely impossible. *Because they can manipulate their own probability, users of Personal Probability Manipulation are highly resistant. *Abusing the power makes any outcome meaningless. *Weak against Impossibility Inducement and Variable Collapse. *Cannot effect users of Meta Immunity. Known Users Known Objects *Infinite-Sided Die (Gravity Falls) Gallery Users ScarletWitch.jpg|The Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Arcanna Jones.png|Arcanna Jones (Marvel) can see all the quantum possibilities and choose which will become reality. Her powers rival Scarlet witch. Nyarthathotep Demonbane .jpg|Nyarthathotep (Demonbane) Lambdadelta 2.jpg|Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni) Witch of Certainty. Seaofkakeras.jpg|Infinite worlds of possibilities centered on Bernkastel and Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) Othinus.jpg|Othinus (To Aru Majutsu no Index) instantly destroying the world after unifying her infinite possibilities. Fortuna H.png|Fortuna (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of luck, can manipulate all forms of probability on all levels. Utakata Misogi.jpg|Utakata Misogi (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) with his Black Box sacred art, can manipulate any outcome of any event, as long as the chance is not absolute 0. Levels Miscroscopic.jpg|Microscopic Probabilities. Macroscopic.jpg|Macroscopic Probabilities. Quantum 2.jpg|Quantum Probabilities. Multiversal.jpg|Multiversal Probabilities. Metaphysics.jpg|Metaphysical Probabilities. Possibilities.jpg|Endless Possibilities. Selection.jpg|Take your pick. Structure.jpg|Probability Levels. Alternate Realities AR1.jpg|Titans ready for battle AR2.jpg|Two worlds at war AR5.jpg|Giant monsters at your disposal AR6.jpg|Old worlds, new options Chaos Squad.jpg|Raids to other worlds AR35.jpg|Sorcery versus technology AR9.jpg|Your garden is a world of its own AR4.jpg|Open the door to anywhere AR3.jpg|A new magical and beautiful forest AR7.jpg|Change your view on your winter wonderland AR12.jpg|A dark castle to explore AR13.jpg|A nice place to hangout AR15.jpg|Now that's nice view AR14.jpg|Tree houses like literally AR16.jpg|Time runs these cities AR23.jpg|The beauty of nature on a whole new level AR31.jpg|New worlds equals new adventures AR33.jpg|Make new friends AR29.jpg|Master of magic AR25.jpg|From dust to dust AR30.jpg|Home sweet home AR27-2.jpg|Boundaries are over rated AR11.jpg|Grand Canyon 2.0 AR28.jpg|The future is here Main-qimg-afb78ed8eacc2a69e18f2b8ecfbb1c14-c.jpg|Colorful Screen Shot 2014-06-02 at 18.39.30-0.png|The universe is their for the taken Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries